Vezon and Krahka
by Repicheep22
Summary: Vezon and Krahka fight over the fate of the Toa Inika.


Vezon's eyes opened slowly as he lay on the floor of the Chamber of Life.

"Fenrakk," he moaned, rising to his feet, "remind me never to eat week-old eel again. It gives me a headache."

Vezon noticed something lying by the pedestal that had held the Ignika. Upon further inspection, he saw it was the Spear of Fusion, broken in pieces.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I am getting so careless these days. Good thing it's a spear of fusion."

Picking up the pieces, he reassembled the spear by using the remnants of energy within it.

He heard a creature stir behind him. "Fenrakk," he said as he turned around, "let's -" He stopped. Staring back at him was a giant dragon that inexplicably exhaled a beam of energy, blowing a hole in the far wall.

As the wall exploded into a million pieces, memories exploded into his mind. The fight with the Piraka, then the Inika, falling into the lava and reemerging astride the Kardas dragon, the ensuing battle - all this and more flashed through his mind.

And with all this, he realized something important. He was no longer fuse to Kardas.

"But that means..." he whispered, his fingers creeping up the back of his head. For weeks, the Mask of Life had been attached to Vezon's skull, forcing him to be its guardian and attaching him to his mount. And now, as Vezon felt the place where the mask had been, for the first time in his short existence, his smile faltered.

"No. No. No, no, no, NO, NO, NO, NOOOOOOOO! They can't have it. They can't! They can't!" he screamed.

Another reflex blast from Kardas jolted him out of his tirade. He stopped, he stared, and his smile returned.

"Well, we'll just have to get it back, now won't we?"

* * *

Just outside the tunnel to the Chamber of Life, a Kewa landed by a tuft of sparse grass and idly pecked at the vegetation. Without warning, the mountainside exploded, hurtling the Rahi through the air.

Vezon peered out of the tunnel as he rode atop Kardas. Behind them, Kardas' trail of destruction stretched deep underground.

"Oh where, oh where, can the Toa be? Oh where, oh where can they be?" sang Vezon as he scanned the island before him. "They can't have gone far, Kardas. Where should we start?"

"You're not going anywhere," said a voice nearby.

Turning to his right, Vezon saw another being standing beneath a ledge; it was a Toa. Vezon could see it was a Toa of Water who was not unlike Toa Lhikan in build.

"You're not getting anywhere near those Toa," she continued, "Their mission is vital to the universe, and there is no way I am letting you get anywhere near them."

"Hehehehehehe! Hahahahaaha! Aha aha aha aha! Oh wait, you were serious, weren't you?" said Vezon. "Listen lady, I've always had a soft spot for females, so I'll give you one chance to back down. I mean, what chance does a Toa have against the two of us?"

As if to accent his master's statement, Kardas fired a beam of energy at the mountainside, blowing a ridge to smithereens.

Seemingly unfazed by the Kardas dragon, the Toa just smiled and said, "Who said I was just a Toa," her body began to meld and morph, "and who said I was alone?"

As she finished talking, the Toa had become the very image of Roodaka, the Visorak queen, and fired her Rhotuka launcher. Within moments, where there had once been a speck of nothing, there stood a giant green collosus.

"A dust darter is much easier to hide than a Tahtorak, don't you agree?" asked "Roodaka."

"Who are you?" asked Vezon, a hint of apprehension in his voice.

"Some call me a monster, some call me a friend, you can call me Krakha."

With that, Tahtorak charged, butting Kardas square in the chest. Even as he fell backwards from the force of the blow, Kardas retaliated with an energy blast that knocked Krahka from Tahtorak's back. As she fell to the ground, she turned into a Rahkshi of Insect Control. Letting out a blood curdling screech, she summoned a swarm of fireflyers the size of Kardas and sent them at her enemies.

As she ran to rejoin Tahtorak, Vezon tried to rid himself of the swarm of insects. Blasting them with his Spear of Fusion, he turned them into one giant insect which Kardas dispatched with one concussive blast. Powering up his spear, Vezon fired it at the mountainside directly above Tahtorak, splitting into a thousand pieces and creating a gigantic rock slide.

As the mountainside poured down towards them, Krahka shifted into the form of Toa Onewa while Tahtorak began throwing boulders, trees, and anything else he could get his claws on at his foes. Exerting Onewa's power over stone, Krahka split the rock slide, forcing it around the pair, and joined her partner in raining boulders down on the enemies.

Now on the defensive, Kardas and Vezon fought back, matching blast for boulder, until one caught Kardas square in the chest and sent the pair flying down the mountain.

Trees fell and Rahi scattered as they fell head over heels and teeth over tail. As soon as they crashed to a stop, Krahka was upon them in the form of a fader bull, while Tahtorak thundered down to join her. Taking on a form that was an unsightly mixture of Toa Nuju and a Rahkshi of Plant Life, she took control of the nearby trees and strung Vezon and Kardas up like so many fish in the Ga-Koro market.

As she disarmed Vezon and proceeded to coat them in a thick layer of ice, Vezon smiled and winked, "Well, that was fun. Maybe we could do something else later, if you not busy?"

Krahka's only response was forming more ice over his mouth.

A hand rested on her shoulder, and she whirled around to see Axonn staring back at her.

"That's enough, Krahka," he said. "They don't have to be detained long, just long enough for the Toa to get a head start."

"Why not just kill them?" asked Krahka. "Then, they'd be no harm to anyone."

"One of them has some part to play, though I'm not sure which one. Sometimes the truth can be vague." He tapped his mask.

"Wait, where's Tahtorak?"

Suddenly, another being appeared beside them. This one was tall, lanky, and sported a mouthful of fearsome teeth.

"It was not safe for the Tahtorak to remain here," he said. "So I have taken it someplace that its destructive tendencies would be more...useful."

"Krahka, this is Botar," said Axonn. "As a thanks for helping us, he can take you anywhere you want to go."

Krahka shifted back into the form of Toa Nokama. "I think," she said, "I would like to return to Metru Nui. My home is there, beneath the city. And if you don't mind my asking, who is this 'we' you keep referring to?"

As Botar began to summon his energies, Axonn smiled and said, "I'm not sure I can tell you that, Krahka. I'd have to kill you if I did."

As the pair of beings disappeared, Axonn paused to ponder the future and the captives before him.

"Yes, one of them has some part to play, maybe both. I hope those Toa do alright. Who knows what might happen if they fail?"


End file.
